


Passion at all Times

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M, a lot of sexual innuendos, and a gay bar, happy fourth of july, pretty much that's all there is, they are kinda patriotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Two things, a gay bar and kinda inappropriate touching





	Passion at all Times

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ahead of time, this isn't the best written but I really wanted to write something for the fourth of July, so here this is. And there's a shit load of commas in this, I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think.

“Marvin, you promised.” Whizzer said as if he was speaking to a ten year old.   
   
“I don’t want to go.” Marvin responded petulantly, a frown etched on his face.  
   
Whizzer put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Marvin.   
   
“You promised to go to the bar on the fourth of July.”   
   
“Only because after you asked you did that thing with your tongue that I like.” Marvin replied, as a flush spread up his neck and his face.  
   
“Come on, Marv, you promised.” Whizzer sat down on the couch next to Marvin and rested his hand high on Marvin’s thigh. An invitation laced his words. “I’ll do that thing you like.”  
   
Marvin coughed as Whizzer’s hand inched higher. Marvin’s face turned red as a tomato. Marvin could feel his resolve weakening, especially with the look Whizzer was sending him that was basically sex on a stick.  
   
“Fine, I’ll go.” Marvin conceded.   
   
Whizzer yanked his hand away from Marvin’s thigh quickly and stood up.  
   
“Change your clothes and we’ll leave in an hour.” Whizzer said with a wide grin on his face before bounding out of the room.  
   
Marvin gave a huff of annoyance as he heard Whizzer turn on the shower. He would probably regret this.  
.  
.  
“I regret this.” Marvin said loud enough for Whizzer to hear over the pounding music in the gay bar that Whizzer had dragged him to. Red, white, and blue lights flashed over the crowd of people and occasionally glaring straight into Marvin’s eyes, causing him to swear foully. And promise himself that he’ll never come back to this place no matter what Whizzer promised to do.  
   
“Shut up, Marv.” Whizzer said as he grabbed Marvin’s hand and pulled him through the crowd of people to the bar. Marvin moved closer to Whizzer as men that had rather small American flags as clothing that walked a little too close to him.  
   
Marvin felt completely out of place. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie. In comparison, all the other men seemed to have some sort of patriotism theme. Hell, Whizzer had a small American flag in his shirt pocket.  
   
It felt as if it took an eternity to get to the bar. By then, Marvin was sure that he needed a drink. It was a mix of the too loud music and scantily clad men that walked too close for Marvin’s liking. Marvin sat down on the bar stool with a huff, as Whizzer sat down next to him.  
   
“Can you at least pretend to like it here?” Whizzer whispered, his breath hot on Marvin’s neck. Marvin gave him a mocking smile.  
   
“I’ll try.” He muttered.  
   
Whizzer quickly ordered their drinks and wrapped an arm around Marvin’s waist.  
   
“What will it take for you to dance with me?” Whizzer asked, a smirk on his face.  
   
“I don’t dance.” Marvin said stoutly.  
   
“C’mon didn’t you dance at your wedding?”  
   
“Trina and I walked in circles and I stepped on her feet the whole time. I wouldn’t call that dancing.” Marvin scoffed.  
   
“Still technically dancing.” Whizzer pointed out.  
   
“Not really.”   
   
“Yeah it is.” Whizzer argued.   
   
“This is so stupid.” Marvin took a sip of the whiskey that the bartender had just set down.   
   
“Please dance with me.” Whizzer begged, a puppy dog look in his eyes, that Marvin had never been able to resist.  
   
“Don’t look at me like that.” Marvin tried to ignore the look in Whizzer’s eyes.  
   
“Please?”   
   
“Fine.” Marvin surrendered and a grin spread across Whizzer’s face. “Only after a few drinks.”  
   
Whizzer nodded seriously. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you drunk.”  
.  
.  
Marv, you wanna dance?” Whizzer asked several drinks later, as he leaned drunkenly over on his bar stool so that he was nearly draping himself over Marvin.   
   
“Alright.” Marvin shrugged, and stood up on wobbly feet. He clumsily reached for Whizzer to keep balance, and Whizzer giggled as he struggled to stand up.  
   
Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand and pulled him out to the dancefloor. Marvin followed willingly, a dopey smile on his face.  
   
“What should I do?” Marvin slurred, in what he thought was a whisper, but was more of a yell, in Whizzer’s ear.   
   
“I’ll show you.” Whizzer said as his hands drifted to Marvin’s waist.  
   
Marvin completely ignored the fact that there were other men surrounding them. If he weren’t drunk, then Marvin would have most likely have bolted out of the bar and never came back. With his dulled senses, Marvin obediently followed Whizzer.  
   
As soon as Whizzer had led Marvin to the middle of the crowded dancefloor, he spun him around so Marvin’s back was against Whizzer’s chest. Whizzer slowly started to sway to the music and in turn Marvin followed along. A jovial grin lit up Marvin’s face as Whizzer’s hands clamped down on Marvin’s hips.   
   
Marvin could feel his heart rate increase as Whizzer pressed closed mouth kisses against his neck.  
   
“Best idea ever.” Marvin mutter, allowing pleasure to flow through his veins as he closed his eyes.   
   
“So, I’m right?” Whizzer asked, pausing from his mission of pressing kisses along Marvin’s neck.  
   
Marvin groaned, whether in annoyance at the loss of contact, or pleasure from Whizzer’s wandering hands, he wasn’t sure. The next day Marvin would completely deny his next statement. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
   
“A good fourth of July, hmm?” Whizzer said, his hot breath hitting the shell of Marvin’s ear causing a low simmer in his gut.  
   
“We can make it better. You wanna get out of here?” Marvin asked, a hitch in his voice.  
   
“Hell yeah.”


End file.
